


Unexpected Beauty

by thequeensfan1117



Series: Kadam Week 2017 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeensfan1117/pseuds/thequeensfan1117
Summary: At the mechanic's, Adam finds Kurt in a situation unfamiliar to himself.





	Unexpected Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for vcg73's Kadam Week on tumblr. Day 2 Prompt: “Adam witnesses Kurt fixing/working on a car for the first time. He is singing something unexpected, completely oblivious to his audience.”

Living in New York City meant that Adam didn’t usually use a car to get from Point A to Point B. Instead, the subway was his preferred method of transport over the city unless there was a breakdown or an emergency that prevented him from using it. But he still _owned_ a car in the event that he needed to leave the state for Apples business or anything pertaining to his remaining year at NYADA. As it had been a while since he’d had it serviced by a professional (and at the suggestion of his friend Jeremiah), he took his small Volkswagen to Model A as soon as he had the chance.

He was waiting for a diagnostic on his car when he first heard it.

_Could it be? Yes, it could.  
Something’s coming, something good._

Adam’s first instinct was to look for the source of the song. The voice was unmistakably Kurt Hummel’s, after all. There had been no other student at NYADA – or in any part of Adam’s life for that matter – who had that much talent in such a unique voice. And due to the fact that Kurt was still a freshman, the two of them never had much time to spend together aside from Apples practice. So he was eager to catch, at the very least, a glimpse of the younger man before they had to go their separate ways.

When he finally spotted Kurt, Adam was surprised to see him clad in a navy blue jumpsuit and cream-colored gloves matching that of the mechanic that had received his car for the once-over, a bit of motor oil smeared on his cheek. There was also a red Chevy Impala in between the two of them, so Kurt did not notice him standing in front on him and working on its underside (Adam wasn’t sure what exactly he was doing).

 _With a click, with a shock,_  
Phone’ll jingle, door’ll knock.  
Open the latch!

Adam was fully aware that Kurt had needed another way to pay his share of the loft’s rent now that Isabelle Wright had let up a bit on his Vogue internship and he’d lost out on a job opening at the Spotlight Diner. Furthermore, he’d never struck Adam as one to fit into a box of “stereotypical” behavior just because of his sexuality or the way he looked. However, if Kurt had ever shown an interest in cars, Adam hadn’t been there to witness it, which was a shame.

The choice of song was a mini-surprise in and of itself. _West Side Story_ wasn’t a musical often brought up whenever the two of them mentioned love stories or musicals in general. In fact, Adam had not an inkling of how Kurt felt about it. For the first time, he dared wonder why that was. Kurt’s seemingly-impromptu performance of the song proved that the depth and range of Tony was well within his reach. And he was certainly dashing enough to sweep any prospective Maria off her feet.

Perhaps it was something they needed to discuss whenever he felt that Kurt would be amenable to the idea.

 _Around the corner,_  
Or whistling down the river,  
Come on, deliver  
To me!

Kurt still sang as he finished whatever business he had with the underside of the car and began to lower it. Adam wasn’t sure how much time he had left to continue watching Kurt without either one of them being disturbed, but he hoped it would be forever one day. If Kurt had been breathtaking at Winter Showcase, this little ditty was something else.

God, this man was amazing, and Adam once again considered himself lucky to be a part of his life.

“Adam Crawford?”

He turned around and faced the portly mechanic who had taken in his car for servicing. As much as he wished he could stay and listen to Kurt sing and work on the Impala some more, he had important business to attend to.

“I’m Adam.”

The man nodded at his confirmation. “Right this way, sir.”

As he followed the man away from the main area of the shop, Adam took one last look at Kurt. Thankfully, the small conversation didn’t seem to tip him off to the Englishman’s presence. He decided not to push the issue and pressure Kurt into telling him about this new job. After all, if he’d wanted to let Adam into that part of his world, he would have done so by now.


End file.
